This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is comparing patients with immediate post-partum insertion of IUD to patients with delayed insertion at six weeks post-partum. The investigators main hypothesis is that the rate of successful placement of an intrauterine deivce [IUD] will be greater with immediate postpartum insertion compared to standard postpartum insertion. In addition they compare the safety and efficacy of each type of insetion.